


Rodinná podoba

by MaryBarrens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry je velice podobný svým rodičům. A někomu to trhá srdce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodinná podoba

Od prvního okamžiku, kdy se ten chlapec objevil v Bradavicích, si byl Severus Snape vědom toho, že se k němu nedokáže chovat stejně jako ke svým ostatním studentům. 

Už na první hodině lektvarů pochopil, že Harry Potter, chlapec, který přežil, aby mu mohl soustavně dělat ze života peklo, je příliš dokonalou směsicí svých rodičů na to, aby ho to nechávalo chladným. Jeho zelené oči byly očima Lily Evansové. Úzká tvář byla tváří Jamese Pottera. 

A jak chlapec rostl, začal si Severus uvědomovat, že ho jeho slepá odvaha, neúcta k autoritám a téměř bláhová nebelvírská naivita rozpalují na nejvyšší možnou míru. 

Ano, Severus tohoto chlapce, skoro ještě dítě, miloval. Miloval ho hluboce a silně, a stejně hluboce a silně ho i nenáviděl. Byl ochoten ochraňovat ho i za cenu vlastního života a zároveň toužil být tím, kdo mu bolestně ublíží. 

Nevyznal se sám v sobě. Věděl jen to, že ho mladý Potter pomalu ale jistě přivádí k šílenství. Nemohl dýchat, když byl Harry poblíž. Tělem mu probíhalo mrazení, když na něm mladík zakotvil pohledem. A když chlapec odhalil jeho slabost a začal ho svádět… byl bezradný. 

Protože Harry ho _pozoroval_ , hodinu za hodinou, den za dnem. Ty zářivé smaragdové oči, které mu vždycky rozproudily krev, ho pronásledovaly na každém kroku a nedalo se jim utéct. Rty se žádostivě chvěly a on se neubránil představám toho, že je líbá. Harry, ten sladký, nevinný mladíček, ho provokoval. Harry ho vybízel. Harry ho prosil, lákal a vzrušoval. A Severus bojoval sám se sebou, jak se v něm svářely ty dva neskutečně intenzivní pocity. _Odi et amo_.

Kdyby tam nebyla ta podoba… Vzal by si ho. Vzal by si ho, rychle, bez otálení a bez otázek. Ale citlivě. S láskou. 

Ale takhle… to nešlo. 

„Sakra!“ 

Ozvala se hlasitá rána a rukou mu projela pichlavá bolest, jak praštil pěstí do kamenné zdi. Takhle to přece _nemohlo_ jít donekonečna. 

Jenže zřejmě mohlo, protože Harry už se na něj zase díval. Věděl to, cítil ten pohled v zádech, pálil ho mezi lopatkami. Copak bylo možné, aby si toho nikdo jiný dosud nevšiml? 

Prudce se otočil, až mu černý plášť zavířil kolem kotníků. Zelené oči se mu zabodly do tváře. Ach, ta podoba…

„Pane Pottere!“ zavrčel nebezpečně. Proč je ten kluk tady, ve sklepení? Věděl snad, že ho tady najde, že tady nikdo jiný nebude? Do háje, on s ním přece nechtěl být sám! Nechtěl a zároveň po tom zoufale toužil. „Co tady děláte, Pottere? Myslíte, že pro vás večerka neplatí?“ 

„Ne, pane. Jen jsem nemohl usnout a myslel jsem, že by mi prospěla procházka.“ Harry se vyzývavě pousmál a přiblížil se k němu téměř na dosah ruky. Hlas mu klesl do svůdného šepotu a on se zeptal: „Strhnete mi body, pane? Nebo dostanu trest?“ 

Stačil mu jediný krok, aby Harryho bez přemýšlení pevně přitiskl zády na studenou zeď. Stál před tím chlapcem, svíral jeho ramena a přál si moci něco udělat… cokoli…

Místo toho si jen prohlížel ten obličej, který měl před sebou. Plné růžové rty byly mírně pootevřené, jak se mezi nimi dral zrychlený dech. Oči se slastně skryly za víčka. Dlouhé tmavé řasy se chvěly. Zvedl jednu ruku a jemně se konečky prstů dotkl hebké líce. Tak takové to tedy je…

Harry nečekaně otevřel oči a zmatený tou něžností vyhledal jeho pohled. V očích měl otázky. 

„Severusi…?“

Okamžitě spustil dlaň z jeho tváře. Ta podoba… Potřásl hlavou. „Ne,“ pronesl pomalu a pustil ho. Udělal pár kroků vzad a pak se obrátil a odešel, nechávaje ho za sebou. 

Možná kdyby se ohlédl, viděl by, že z těch zelených očí, které tolik nenáviděl, kanou dvě velké slzy a neslyšně stékají po milovaných tvářích. Ale on se neohlédl, protože ty oči vidět nechtěl. 

Nikdy Lily Evansové neodpustil, že ho připravila o Jamese.


End file.
